


Lost in the Stars In Your Eyes

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Married Life, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Kim Taehyung may be the big man on top, but a short cute bodybuilder's got him whipped.





	1. Chapter 1

(Jimin and Taehyung are 25 years old)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

    Taehyung turned circles in the field, searching. His boyfriend, Jimin, had disappeared. The field was full of people, as the town was out for the Annual Summer Picnic. From far away, he heard Jimin’s high, happy laugh drifting to his ears. Following the sound, he found Jimin playing games with a bunch of kids. Taehyung smiled and leaned against a tree, watching from afar. A deep voice spoke from behind him.

    “Taehyung.”

    He turned. Jimin’s older brother Chanyeol stood behind him. “Taehyung. I have something for you to give Jimin.” The older boy pulled an object from behind his back. It was a flower crown. “Baekhyun told me you had been looking for one of these, but you couldn’t find where it’s sold. Our neighbor makes these.”

    “Thank you, hyung!! I was worried I would never find one!” Taehyung gave Chanyeol a big hug as Chanyeol laughed. He had searching for a long time for one. Chanyeol patted him on the head and shoved him toward Jimin. Taehyung made his way over to Jimin, hiding the crown behind his back, as Chanyeol had done. 

    “Jiminnie!” The black-haired boy looked up and smiled as his lover approached. The kids laughed and waved excitedly, and one little girl clung to Jimin’s hand, standing her tiny feet on his. “Jiminnie, I have something for you.”

    One little boy, Kimoon, bounced up to Taehyung. “Is it a kiss? I think Jimin-hyung needs a kiss!” 

    Taehyung laughed as Jimin blushed. “Well, that’s not the surprise, but I can do that as well.” He grinned impishly at his shorter lover as Kimoon herded the other children away, giving his hyungs privacy. The kids ran away over the hill, back to where the parents and adults were. The couple were left alone.

    Taehyung fiddled in his pocket, searching for the ring he had picked up from the jeweler earlier that day. His heart beat quickly in his throat, and Jimin seemed to notice his nervousness. “TaeTae? What’s wrong?” 

    Taehyung ran his hand through his reddish hair. “Y-yeah, I’m f-fine. Just-just a little nervous.” He moved closer to Jimin and took his hand.    

    “Park Jimin, I love you with all my heart. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You have always been there for me when I needed you most, and have loved me no matter what. The first day I met you, I knew there was something about you that was different, some part of you I knew I needed. It took me some time to realize that it was not just a part I needed, it was you. Waking up to you beside me every morning, and falling asleep with you in my arms every night, I couldn’t be happier. I fall more in love with you every day. I have loved you for years, and I hope you’ll let me love you for the rest of our days. Jimin, will you do me the honor and joy of becoming my husband?”

    Taehyung knelt on one knee as he brought out the ring. Jimin broke down, one hand over his mouth. He nodded, unable to speak, and Taehyung bounced to his feet. He delicately slid the ring onto Jimin’s tiny finger. It fit perfectly.

    The young couple embraced. Jimin pressed kiss after kiss on Taehyung’s lips. Taehyung swung Jimin around, arms about his waist.

    All of Taehyung’s dreams had come true.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jimin and Taehyung are 35 years old)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

    Taehyung sat at his desk, struggling to resist the urge to bang his face on it. The paperwork at this advertisement firm just NEVER STOPPED. And it was driving him CRAZY. “HEY, TAE.” A familiar voice rang out from near by. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

    Don’t get him wrong. Taehyung really liked Hoseok. It’s just that the man obviously didn’t know the definition of being quiet. And sometimes it was difficult to keep from hitting him. Taehyung didn’t understand how Hoseok’s boyfriend Yoongi put up with him. Then again, Jimin has put up with him for 10 years of marriage, so there’s that.

    “What is it, Hoseok.” As much as he tried, Taehyung couldn’t keep the weariness out of his voice. Not like it affected Hoseok in the slightest, though. He skipped into Taehyung’s cubicle with a gigantic smile, the literal embodiment of sunshine and rainbows. Taehyung turned to face him. The tall man bounced up and down, too excited to speak. “Well?” He arched one eyebrow, irritation and impatience rising in his chest. He had work to do, even if he didn’t want to do it and was procrastinating. 

    “Someone is here to see you!” Taehyung’s other eyebrow joined his first one. Someone here to see him? Well that’s just great. Another distraction.

    “Mama, where’s Daddy?” A little girl’s voice cut through the air, catching the attention of the other workers. Taehyung shot to his feet, a huge smile overtaking his face, big enough to rival Hoseok’s. His baby girl was here to visit him! And his husband! This horrible day just got better. Way, way, way, way, way, way better.

    “Seojun! Daddy’s here!” Taehyung shot past Hoseok, headed for where his family was. Reaching the main walkway, he whipped his head around, looking for Jimin and Seojun. 

    There they were. Jimin in one of Taehyung’s sweatshirts, a tiny hand resting on his 6-month baby bump. 4-year-old Seojun trotted along, holding Jimin’s other hand. She was dressed in a frilly little dress, and had her long black hair up in a ponytail. Taehyung almost cried, and his cheeks stung a little from how widely he was smiling. His family was beautiful, and he loved them so much.

    Jimin smiled shyly. He had only met a few of his husband’s coworkers. Taehyung dropped to his knees as Seojun ran into his arms. He rose to his feet, his precious little girl clasped to his chest. He wrapped his free arm around Jimin’s waist, pecking him on the cheek. Together, the family walked to Taehyung’s cubicle, where Hoseok waited. Seojun squealed, reaching for him. “Uncle Hoseok!” Hoseok happily took her from Taehyung.

    Taehyung lead Jimin over to his chair, dropping down and pulling him to sit on Taehyung’s lap. He looped his arms fully around Jimin’s waist, pressing a kiss on his cherry-red lips. Jimin rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder as he caressed Jimin’s stomach. The couple’s second child, a boy, would be born soon. As he did this, he noticed a shiny something on Jimin’s fourth finger. Taehyung raised it higher to see it better, and rubbed his fingers on it. “After all these years, I still can’t believe you agreed to marry me.”

    Jimin gasped softly and his tiny hands pushed Taehyung’s chin up. “How? It’s because I love you, of course.” Taehyung smiled widely. He still remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. He had had so many butterflies in his stomach, but they all vanished when he saw Jimin approaching him up the aisle. The brunette looked extraordinarily beautiful in his white suit, his hair swept back and gelled. It took everything in Taehyung to resist kissing his full lips right there, and wait for the pastor to finish the ‘I do’s’ and all that jazz. 

    Blinking back to reality, Taehyung found that Hoseok had wheeled over his roller-chair from his cubicle and was now sitting beside the couple. The raven-haired man was staring at Taehyung, his ever-present smile shining like the stars. Wow, that smile is starting to get creepy. It is ALWAYS there. Is it surgically attached to his face or something? Taehyung shook his head and paid attention again.

    “You know, Tae, I really envy you.” Taehyung raised his eyebrows as Hoseok’s smile became a little sadder. “I really want to ask Yoongi to marry me. I mean, we’ve been together for four years. But, I’m worried he’s not ready for that.” His eyes turned down and focused on his hands in his lap. Taehyung and Jimin looked at him sympathetically.

    “I know how you feel, Hoseok. I went through the same thing when I was preparing to propose to Jimin. Just know, Yoongi loves you a lot. I think you should definitely propose. You’re practically married already!” Jimin nodded in agreement with Taehyung’s statement. Hoseok’s smile widened, just as their supervisor showed up and sent Hoseok back to his cubicle.

    Taehyung beamed at his family, Jimin on his lap, Seojun on Jimin’s. God, he loved them so much. He had everything he could ever want. “I love you all so much.” He pressed a kiss on Jimin’s lips, on Seojun’s forehead, and the baby bump.

    This life was better than he had ever dreamed of, and Taehyung wouldn’t change it for the world.


	3. The Stars Have Died

(Jimin and Taehyung are 90 years old)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
          
    The little brown house was quiet as its occupants spoke in hushed tones. A heavy gray atmosphere hung over all within. A pretty older lady sat beside the table, long black hair pulled back into a bun. A damp tissue was clutched in her hands. She had just come downstairs. Beside her stood a man, head bowed. “Seojun-noona, what’s happening in there?”

    “They are asking to be left alone for a bit. Papa said he would let us know when we can come up. It’ll be okay, Joohyuk.” Seojun stood and pulled her little brother into her arms.

   

 *meanwhile*

    Taehyung blinked up at the ceiling. Without his glasses, his eyesight was fuzzy. After a moment, he felt a hand slide into his. He turned his head. His husband Jimin met his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. He raised their joined hands and pressed it to his lips, a little displeased to find that his hand was shaking. 

    Jimin slowly wiggled his aching, arthritis-wracked body closer to Taehyung’s, so that he could rest his head against Taehyung’s shoulder. With a soft sigh, he laid his arm across Taehyung’s chest, cuddling just like they used to. “You know, Tae, I’m so… amazed. And happy.” Taehyung looked at him questioningly. “We’ve been married for 65 years. You’ve been putting with me for 65 years. Actually, longer than that. How did you do it?” 

    Taehyung pressed a kiss to Jimin’s thin white hair. “I could ask you the same thing.” Jimin closed his eyes and sighed softly. When he didn’t speak for awhile, Taehyung’s heart beat faster with worry. “Jimin? Jiminnie? Baby?”

    Jimin squeezed Taehyung’s sweater. “I’m still alive, don’t worry. Just thinking.” Taehyung absently traced Jimin’s small face, brushing his fingers over the forehead wrinkles, his smooth but grizzled cheek. Jimin may be old. He may not be able to dance like he used to. With his severe arthritis, he was barely able to walk. But Jimin was still beautiful in Taehyung’s eyes. Still the man he had fallen so deeply in love with all those years ago. 

    Taehyung’s large hand found Jimin’s small one and they twined their fingers together. He thought about everything they been through, all the troubles and tribulations they had weathered, side by side. Those times when Jimin was pregnant and complete strangers said horrible, demeaning things to him. When their older neighbor called Child Services and tried to have their children taken away from them. That was the first time Taehyung had seen Jimin cry as hard as he did, clutching his babies to his chest as he sobbed. 6-year-old Seojun had been confused, but tried to comfort her mother. 

    Taehyung only realized he was tearing up when he felt Jimin’s hand wiping away his tears. Meeting his eyes, Taehyung realized that Jimin had been thinking the same thing. They had been through so much together, and now they would die together. Because where one went, the other would follow. All of their friends had preceded them. First Yoongi, then Hoseok a week later. And now it was their turn. “Jiminnie… Are you ready?” Jimin gave a small nod, and right on cue, their son poked his head in. “Joo, call your sister please.” The man nodded and disappeared.

    The door opened fully this time, and in walked Seojun and Joohyuk. Seojun slid onto the side of the bed, while her brother stood beside her. “Papa… Daddy…” Fresh tears slid down Seojun’s cheeks as she kissed her fathers’ foreheads. Joohyuk was slightly awkward, trying to hold back his tears. 

    Jimin smiled gently up at his beloved children. “You both have grown up so well. Your father and I love you so much.” He coughed slightly, his thin, almost skeletal body jerking hard. Jimin and Taehyung met each other’s eyes, and Taehyung felt as though his chest had tightened. Jimin was afraid, he knew, but Taehyung was strangely calm. He had his dying husband in his arms, their son and daughter by his side. All was calm and quiet. 

    Jimin’s head was heavy against Taehyung’s shoulder. He was no longer breathing, eyes closed, never to open again. He looked peaceful, as though he were sleeping. No more lasting sadness, no more arthritis pain. Taehyung kissed Jimin’s forehead, kissed his children. 

    A last look around the home he had built with his family, and Taehyung closed his eyes, joining his beloved in peace.


	4. The Stars Burn Brightly Again

    Kim Jimin shoved his school supplies into his new black backpack, as his mom yelled for him downstairs. His first day of school and he was already going to be late. Great. He didn’t even know where his classes were. 

 

    Running down the stairs, he shouted a goodbye to his dad and older brother. He quickly grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table and quite literally shoved it down his throat. A goodbye kiss for his mom, and Jimin was skipping on one foot outside to the bus, pulling his shoe on and choking on his toast at the same time. Real talent.

 

    On the ride to school, Jimin thought about the weird dreams he had been having recently, involving a boy his age and what could only be memories he didn’t remember. When he had brought it up to his aunt the past weekend, she said it could only be memories from his ‘past life’. At the time, he had dismissed it as simply rambles from an inmate in a crazy house (that’s what his mother had told him - which automatically meant it was true), but now that he thought about some more, it was starting to make sense. 

 

*meanwhile*

 

    Park Taehyung ran around his room in circles, pulling his hair out and screaming like a parrot on fire. “MOOOOOOOOOOOM.”

 

    His poor tired mother stuck her head into his room, with a weary “Yes, honey?”

 

    “I CAN’T FIND MY SPECIAL, ULTRA COOL WATER BOTTLE. THE ONE WITH HWARANG ON IT.”

 

    His mother shook her head and gestured towards the kitchen. “It’s on the counter. Where you left it last night. Insisting that you wouldn’t forget and panic.”

 

    “THANK YOU, MOMMY. I LOVE YOU.” Taehyung almost ran his mother down on his way to the kitchen, where he fetched his bottle and charged like Usain Bolt back to his room. He packed his bag and headed out to the kitchen, where he then realized that he would be late to school if he didn’t go right then.

 

    He kissed his mother goodbye and jogged outside - to find that he had missed the bus. Taehyung smacked himself in the face a couple times, then looked at the water bottle in his hand. “I love you too much, bottle.” He then proceeded to run down the street like a headless chicken.

 

*back to Jimin*

 

    Jimin took a deep breath before walking through the big gates of his new school. He noted with distaste that most everyone was taller than him (damn you, short genes). He had to admit, he was rather intimidated by this place. Students stood in groups all over the quad, comparing schedules, gossiping,and just chatting. Everyone already knew each other.

 

    Jimin wandered to a table with several administrators sitting behind it, a thousand small papers spread across the table. It took him and two admin several minutes to find his name amongst the million other Parks schedules. But finally, he had his own schedule - and panicked. He had P.E. and English Grammar and Language right after each other. If he remembered correctly from the school tour he and his mom went on that summer, they were on complete opposite sides of the campus. He was going to die every day.

 

    Out of the blue, he felt an urge to look up. Not the urge saying ‘you’re going to run into someone or possibly die’. The urge that says ‘don’t look know, but someone’s staring at you’. Jimin peered around, inspecting the whole quad. He didn’t notice anyone looking at him until - he made eye contact with someone.

 

    A boy with light brown hair, looking frazzled, as though he had run all the way to school like a madman. The boy was staring at him like he’d seen a ghost, and Jimin nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. At the gesture, the boy smiled a wide box grin, as though he found the action cute. 

 

    Suddenly, Jimin gasped softly. It’s him. It’s really him. The guy from my dreams… Someone from my past life? There was no mistaking it. This boy must have been reincarnated, like how Jimin may have been. (He wasn’t completely convinced yet).

 

*Taehyung’s POV*

 

    Taehyung realized that the boy had been staring at was now staring back at him in shock. Taehyung then decided, encouraged by his never-ending self-confidence, to approach the boy. He felt drawn to him - this boy whom he remembered so clearly, despite never having met him. Their past lives must have been intertwined pretty tightly, to warrant this recognition.

 

    As he walked, he hoped the boy felt the same feeling, if only to make his planned first words less embarrassing. He reached the boy and opened his mouth to speak. But the boy beat him to it:

 

    “I remember you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note:

IDK what Korean schools are like, so I'm basing this on my school.


End file.
